Poems 29-35
Poems by Mao Zedong Poems 29-35 by Mao Zedong The Fairy Cave (1961.09.09) Inscription on a Picture Taken by Comrade Li Jin Amid the growing shades of dusk stand sturdy pines, Riotous clouds sweep past, swift and tranquil. Nature has excelled herself in the Fairy Cave, On perilous peaks dwells beauty in her infinite variety. Reply to Comrade Guo Moruo (1961.11.17) A thunderstorm burst over the earth, So a devil rose from a heap of white bones. The deluded monk was not beyond the light, But the malignant demon must wreak havoc. The Golden Monkey wrathfully swung his massive cudgel, And the jade-like firmament was cleared of dust. Today, a miasmal mist once more rising, We hail Sun Wukong, the wonder-worker. Ode to the Plum Blossom (1961.12) Wind and rain escorted Spring's departure, Flying snow welcome Spring's return. On the ice-clad rock rising high and sheer A flower blossom sweet and fair. Sweet and fair, she craves not Spring for herself alone, To be the harbinger of Spring she is content. When the mountain flowers are in full bloom She will smile mingling in their midst. Winter Clouds (1962.12.16) Winter clouds snow-laden, cotton fluff flying, None or few the unfallen flowers. Chill waves sweep through steep skies, Yet earth's gentle breath grows warm. Only heroes can quell tigers and leopards, And wild bears never daunt the brave. Plum blossoms welcome the whirling snow; Small wonder flies freeze and perish. Reply to Comrade Guo Moruo (1963.01.09) On this tiny globe A few flies dash themselves against the wall, Humming without cease, Sometimes shrilling, Sometimes moaning. Ants on the locust tree assume a great-nation swagger And mayflies lightly plot to topple the giant tree. The west wind scatters leaves over Chang'an, And the arrows are flying, twanging. So many deeds cry out to be done, And always urgently; The world rolls on, Time presses. Ten thousand years are too long, Seize the day, seize the hour! The Four Seas are rising, clouds and water raging, The Five Continents are rocking, wind and thunder roaring. Our force is irresistible, Away with all pests! Reascending Jinggang Mountain (1965.05) I have long aspired to reach for the clouds And I again ascend Jinggang Mountain. Coming from afar to view our old haunt, I find new scenes replacing the old. Everywhere orioles sing, swallows dart, Streams babble And the road mount skyward. Once Huangyanggai is passed No other perilous place calls for a glance. Wind and thunder are stirring, Flags and banners are flying Wherever men live. Thirty-eight years are fled With a mere snap of the fingers. We can clasp the moon in the Ninth Heaven And seize turtles deep down in the Five Seas: Nothing is hard in this world If you dare to scale the heights. Two Birds: a Dialogue (1965) The roc wings fanwise, Soaring ninety thousand li And rousing a raging cyclone. The blue sky on his back, he looks down To survey Man's world with its towns and cities. Gunfire licks the heavens, Shells pit the earth. A sparrow in his bush is scared stiff. "This is one hell of a mess! Oh I want to flit and fly away." "Where, may I ask?" The sparrow relies, "To a jewelled palace in elfland's hills. Don't you see a triple pact was signed Under the bright autumn moon two years ago? There will be plenty to eat, Potatoes piping hot, beef-filled goulash." "Don't farce any more! Look, the world is being turned upside down." Category:Mao Zedong's Works